


Sometimes It’s Best To Leave Some Memories Untouched (This Isn’t One of Those Times)

by unnamedmystery



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, L’manberg, Platonic Relationships, multiple pronouns used for Eret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery
Summary: The ghost of Wilbur Soot or “Ghostbur” just wishes he could remember what he did wrong and make it up to everyone.He then slowly starts to remember and although the memories are painful, Ghostbur tries his best to mend alive Wilburs past relationships.- - -Based off of “The Things I Remember” by Ghostbur in the DreamSMP
Relationships: NONE EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. The Ravine (Pogtopia)

Ghostbur - Wilburs new alliance since he didn’t want to be referred to as “alive Wilbur” - isn’t dumb.

Ghostbur notices that whenever he asks about some situations that he can’t remember all that clearly he gets pained and saddened looks, at first Ghostbur believed they were pity looks but overtime he realized those memories brought pain and sadness to those he asked.

But Ghostbur doesn’t want to bring up those painful memories so he usually just leaves them be, wishing that one day Ghostbur himself will be able to answer his own questions.

Today is just one of those nights where Ghostbur stays in his library rereading all of his books (the only exception being Tommy’s “How to Sex 2” that has permanently scarred the ghost) as everyone above sleeps soundlessly.

Sometimes Ghostbur finds himself rereading Fundy’s “Diary of A Spy” hoping that it’ll spark something in his brain and he’ll remember something. Usually Ghostbur stops reading after page 3 because the dreadful feeling in his stomach starts becoming too unbearable but tonight Ghostbur’s determination caused him to push foreword.

Then the page of the festival was revealed. An event that nobody had ever bother to tell Ghostbur, an event that even Ghostbur himself thought to question. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued reading.

“—working for POGTOPIA,”

That line seemed to struck something in Ghostbur because suddenly the ravine that he remembered suddenly had a name, a hiding spot, multiple rooms, a pit, a hidden walkway. The layout seemed so. . . familiar but it hurt, it hurt so much.

Ghostbur felt like crying.

Why did it hurt so much?

How much pain, how many memories, were held in that ravine?

Suddenly Ghostbur couldn’t take it anymore and went over to Tommy’s place.

Ghostbur had a lot of memories about Tommy. Tommy was his right hand man ever since L’Manberg, in the elections Tommy was to be “Wilbur’s” Vice President, and when “Wilbur” was in the ravine so was Tommy (along with Technoblade). But after that it was a blur, no more memories of Tommy. . .

Did something big happen between the two brothers in the ravine? Was it a fight?

Ghostbur found himself standing in front of Tommy’s improved house. Tommy should really put in some doors. Ghostbur went towards the little room in the back and knocked on the oak door.

Tommy’s grumbling could be heard before the door was yanked open. “I’m gonna start stabin’ shit if this isn’t important,” Tommy muttered as he rubbed his eyes before squinting at Ghostbur. “Wil—Ghostbur—“ Tommy corrected himself, “—the hell you doing here? It’s too late? Early? Whatever, you shouldn’t be here right now,” Tommy said.

“Tommy wait, I think I-I remember something?” Ghostbur said and Tommy widened his eyes before stepping outside his room.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. You remembered something!? What was it?” Tommy said his voice becoming louder and practically jumping.

“Pogtopia, the ravine . . . “ Ghostbur said and Tommy’s smile faltered slightly as he settled down.

Something big definitely happened between them.

“What—um, what was it?” Tommy asked.

“It hurts. . . “ Ghostbur said. “I can’t remember very clearly but I remember a wooden walkway, rooms, the hiding spot, and a-a pit? My mind keeps going to the pit for some reason. Along with that, it hurts to remember Pogtopia like something big happened. Did we get into a big fight or something?” Ghostbur asked.

Tommy tensed up.

That was a rare sight.

TommyInnit never tended up. He smiled, he laughed, he got angry (you can always tell whenever he’s angry), but he never tensed. Tommy looked at Ghostbur and suddenly Tommy felt like he was back in Pogtopia with Wilbur standing just a few feet in front of him as Wilbur proposed the idea of blowing up Manberg and Wilbur trying to manipulate Tommy into agreeing with the idea.

_“No ones on our side!”_

_“Tubbo—Tubbo! He’s lying to you, man!”_

_“Let’s blow that motherfucker to smithereens.”_

_“If I can’t have Manberg! No one! No one can have Manberg!”_

“Tommy?” Ghostbur said softly as he backed up, giving Tommy some space. Tommy took in a deep breath.

Tommy hated to admit it because of how rude it sounded but he liked his older brother way more when he’s dead. There was a point where Tommy enjoyed Wilbur when Wilbur was alive but that feeling slowly deteriorated along with Wilburs sanity (pun intended).

“It wasn’t a fight per say. It was a disagreement, still a huge conflict though,” Tommy said and Ghostbur furrowed his brows. “You do know that you blew up L’Manber right?” Tommy asked and Ghostbur made a face and nodded.

Ghostbur didn’t really like that memory.

“I was the first one you proposed the idea too. I was against it obviously because I wanted to reclaim L’Manberg, I tried convincing you that there was another way, that there had to be another way. You just wouldn’t listen to me,” Tommy said. “Then you started spewing shit about how I could never be president—which was right, how nobody was on our side, and how I couldn’t trust Tubbo. I-I hit you to snap you out of it but you were just so determined. You— ha, you kinda scared me back there,” Tommy didn’t realize he was shaking until Ghostbur rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy looked into Ghostbur’s eyes as Ghostbur looked at him with sad yet comforting eyes. The same look Philza had after Philza killed Wilbur and joined up with Tommy.

Tommy suddenly became choked up and hugged Ghostbur tightly, he was so thankful that Ghostbur could hold a physical form for as longed as the ghost pleased. “I tried to snap you out of it but you wouldn’t listen. You refused to listen. You already lost it, you were too far gone,” Tommy sobbed.

Ghostbur held onto Tommy, as he glared at the floor. How could “Wilbur” allow their relationship to become so broken? Had “Wilbur” really planned to leave this world with so much unfinished business and broken relationships? Just like that?

“Tommy,” Ghostbur said as he pulled away from Tommy, his younger brother wiping his own tears away. “I am so sorry for whatever I did to you when I was alive. I am so terribly sorry,” Ghostbur apologized. No apology could ever take back what “Wilbur” told Tommy, nothing, all Ghostbur could offer was comforting words and hugs.

And jokes.

“I know I said there was no god or a heaven and hell, when I died but if there truly was a heaven and hell, I definitely would’ve gone to hell twice,” Ghostbur joked, quoting Quackity and Tubbo when Ghostbur first made his appearance.

Tommy laughed and Ghostbur smiled.

The rising sun peered in through Tommy’s windows. Tommy sniffed before walking towards his enderchest, “before we go on about our day, would you want to listen to a disc with me?” Tommy asked and Ghostbur nodded.

The two brothers walked towards Tommy’s bench as Tommy put in Mellohi. “I’m really glad I asked Tubbo to lend me the disc for a bit,” Tommy said softly. “You know, just before the war broke out, I listened to this with Wilbur in the original sewers as I told him that he may not even need to blow up L’Manberg,” Tommy said.

_“It still stands as plan ‘B’.”_

“You know, I hate to admit it but you seem a lot more calmer now that you’re ya know, dead,” Tommy said. “It-it kinda takes me back to the original L’Manberg. I’m glad that I can make this new memory with you, way better circumstances than the last time I listened to it,” Tommy continued.

Ghostbur nodded. “You know, I’ve never really sat down and watched the sunrise before. It’s so. . . peaceful,” Ghostbur noted.

“Yeah. . . It really is,” Tommy smiled softly.


	2. The 2nd President and his Vice President

Nobody had really went into depth about exposing the 2nd President of L’Manberg to Ghostbur ever since Ghostbur showed up. 

The ghost heard stories about Schlatt and how awful Schlatt was. Like how he was the one that made “Wilbur” and Tommy retreat to the ravine. Along with the fact that Schlatt was basically “Wilburs” demise into insanity.

Nobody was fairly close to the goatman besides, Fundy and Quackity. And Ghostbur didn’t want to ask his son such a deep question that would probably end up in Fundy believing his father thinks that he is a traitor. 

Which Ghostbur obviously didn’t think! 

So Ghostbur decided to talk with Quackity. The Mexican was very open about his grudge against Schlatt so maybe Ghostbur could as a few questions. Ghostbur decided to walk over to Quackity’s place, but instead he caught sight of an large area. 

An oak sign in front of the podium read; 

Area reserved for Schlatts funeral!  
Please don’t destroy this sign or any decorations! 

Ghostbur stood there as he looked at the two pictures of Schlatt. One was a huge photo and the other one - the one closest to Ghostbur - was small. Ghostbur suddenly felt angry yet saddened, like as if he was attending an old friends funeral. 

Ghostbur clutched onto his yellow sweaters sleeve, tightly. Was he close with Schlatt? 

But he couldn’t remember him? 

“Wilbur! Que pasa, my friend?” 

Ghostbur blinked as he turned to see Quackity walking up to him. “Hello big Q and it’s Ghostbur,” Ghostbur said with a smile. 

“Oh right, you don’t like being associated with ‘alive-bur’,” Quackity said as he looked over at the funeral Ghostbur was just staring at seconds before. Quackity scoffed, “I don’t even know why we’re hosting a funeral for the guy. Nobody liked him. We should be celebrating that he’s dead, not mourning over him,” Quackity said as he folded his arms over his chest. 

Ghostbur realized that maybe asking Quackity about Schlatt would be a sensitive topic. Maybe it was best to leave Schlatt as a mystery to himself. But the ache in his heart was begging Ghostbur to at least try to ask about Schlatt and his relationship to the late president. 

“Was I ever close with Schlatt at some point?” 

Quackity looked over at Ghostbur with a confused look. “Why do you wanna know?” Quackity asked. 

“Well whenever I see his pictures or hear about him I have two different reactions; I’m angry but also sad. Even now, it feels like I’m attending an old friends funeral,” Ghostbur said as he tilted his head to the side to get a better look of the taller photo of Schlatt. 

Quackity bit his cheek, “honestly man I don’t know. The only thing I know that could help you out is that during the elections when Schlatt showed his party he said and I quote, “do you think you want Wilbur as your president?! He stole my heart” but then the next day he sorta banished you so I don’t know,” Quackity said. 

Ghostbur hummed softly, “and what. . . what was Schlatt like?” Ghostbur asked. 

“Well at first I was kinda skeptical of him, I mean he ordered Tubbo and Fundy to tear down the walls and the signs - even if I hated the walls he shouldn’t have made two citizens tear it down - and he did imprison Niki for a bit, I helped her escape, but over time I thought it was getting better. I mean he orchestrated a festival but then it was revealed as Tubbos own funeral/execution and then he teared down the whitehouse. So he was a bit of a prick,” Quackity said. 

“And when I was still his Vice President, he didn’t even treat me as his equal. He treated me as if I was below him, as if I was just some ‘fat was’ I even had a talk with him about it! About how the only reason he got into power was because of me and he didn’t even respect me!” Quackity said and Ghostbur felt as if Quackity wasn’t the only person who felt this way. 

Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed in his mind. 

“Quackity,” Ghostbur said, cutting the younger male off. Ghostbur rested his hand on Quackity’s shoulder, “I don’t remember much but seeing that you’re a great ‘sexitary of state’ I’m sure you were a great Vice President,” Ghostbur said with a soft smile.

Quackity smiled slightly, “yeah, yeah, thanks man,” Quackity said as he looked down at the ground. “Even if you two used to be close I don’t think you are anymore, especially what happened with Fundy,” Quackity said as he grimaced slightly. 

Ghostbur frowned. “I mean, I understand now that Fundy was just a spy and upholding Schlatts trust. I forgive him,” Ghostbur said which made Quackity give him a weird look. 

“What? No, I’m talking about during the war when Schlatt was like literally dying at our feet. You don’t remember that?” Quackity asked and Ghostbur remained silent as he tried remembering. “I mean it’s fine if you don’t! It wasn’t exactly a happy memory,” Quackity as he slowly realized he should’ve kept his mouth closed. 

“What did Schlatt do to Fundy?” Ghostbur asked. 

“It’s-its nothing, man. I mean, it was kinda something but it shouldn’t matter anymore. Actually, it matters a bit but I’m not one to say uh-um. . . oh! Would you look at that?! I forgot I had to do something today! S—“ 

“Quackity.” 

Quackity tensed his jaw as he looked over at Ghostbur who now towered above the Mexican. “What did Schlatt tell my son?” Ghostbur demanded, his normal bouncy voice turned monotone. 

“Oh boy. . . I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell Fundy that I told you! Snitches get stitches!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck canon, all my homies hate canon. From now on; 
> 
> -Ghostbur admits he’s wrong   
> -nobody HAS to forgive Ghostbur   
> -Ghostbur doesn’t try to run from shit that make him “uncomfortable”   
> -Ghostbur wants to make up for his mistakes he made when he was alive   
> -GHOSTBUR TRIES TO BE BETTER AND TRIES TO REMEMBER INSTEAD OF FORGETTING THINGS


	3. The Unforgiving Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The father and son angst/comfort that everyone’s been waiting for! Starring everyone’s favorite; 
> 
> The ghost of the 1st President of L‘Manberg and his traumatized fox son!
> 
> [ I’m really sorry this chapter was short :( ]

Back when Wilbur was alive, he wasn’t that good dad. 

For a short amount of time he was a great dad but war soon broke out and things were never the same between Wilbur and his son, Fundy.

Anybody on the server could see that as clear as day.

So when Ghostbur allowed Fundy to yell at the ghost of his father, you could imagine everyone’s surprise. Ghostbur would always stand there, shut his mouth as Fundy yelled his heart out at Ghostbur. 

And whenever Fundy was done yelling Ghostbur would ask Fundy if he wanted space. Fundy would either tell him yes or apologized and told Ghostbur he could stay. 

Ghostbur would always pull out his book and start writing in it after Fundy calmed down. Ghostbur never dared to use his blue after Fundy calmed down, it was best to remember so Ghostbur could make amends. 

Ghostbur was currently searching for Fundy, after hearing what Quackity told him, Ghostbur wanted mother more than to comfort his son. 

When Ghostbur caught sight of Fundy he floated over to the fox hybrid. “Hello Fundy!” Ghostbur said in his usual cheery voice. 

“Hey, Ghostbur,” Fundy said. “I’m glad you turned up I was currently looking for you,” Fundy said. 

“Really? I was looking for you as well,” Ghostbur said with a smile. “How about you go first?” Ghostbur suggested. 

Fundy nodded before he started looking anywhere besides Ghostbur. “So um. . . you-you know how you being dead makes-makes me kinda an orphan. . . correct?” Fundy asked. 

Ghostbur nodded, “I remember you mentioning that before,” Ghostbur said. It was the first time Fundy yelled at him. 

“Eret-Eret brought up the idea of him. . . adopting me. I-I need a dad Will, an alive one at that,” Fundy said as he folded his hands in front of his torso and began fidgeting with his fingers. 

Ghostbur smiled softly. That was one of Sally’s nervous habits. “I understand Fundy,” Ghostbur said and Fundy looked up. “I don’t really remember much but I can tell that alive-bur had his moments where he wasn’t the best father. You—you definitely deserve an alive father, just. . . you wouldn’t mind if I tried to make up for lost time do you?” Ghostbur asked. 

Fundy stared at Ghostbur, tears forming in Fundy’s eyes. “I-I can’t forgive for what you did when you were alive, I just can’t bring myself to do that. But. . . I would honestly love that, dad,” Fundy said and Ghostbur widened his eyes before tears clouded his vision and Ghostbur hugged Fundy. 

It’s been so long since Fundy called him “dad”. 

So long.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Fundy asked. 

“Nothing, just. . . I love you so much, my son. My little champion,” Ghostbur said as he let out a shaky breath. “I know, that if Sally saw you, she would be so proud of you. Of the man that you’ve become,” Ghostbur said softly. 

“You really think mom would’ve been proud of me?” Fundy asked with a shivering voice. 

“I know she would be,” Ghostbur comforted as he ran his hand through Fundy’s hair. Something alive-bur did with a younger Fundy, back when alive-bur had almost all of the time in the world. 

Fundy tightened his grip around Ghostbur. “You’ll always be my father. No matter how many times I yell at you or I can’t forgive you. Please remember that, you’ll still always hold your place as my father,” Fundy said softly fearing that if he said anymore that he’d break down sobbing. 

Ghostbur sniffled. “And you’ll always be my beautiful boy,” Ghostbur said.

(Ghostbur will never admit how he later broke down crying that night. How he had to hold himself back from using his blue on himself. 

How Phil himself told Ghostbur that Alive-bur wasn’t the best father. 

How Ghostbur wanted to blame Eret and view Eret as the traitor that L’Manburg knew Eret to be but Ghostbur could never hate her. How Ghostbur knew that Eret would’ve been a would parent to his Fundy. 

How Eret would be a better parent to Fundy than Alive-bur ever was. 

How Ghostbur hanged/joked around with his son a lot more. 

How even though Fundy becoming adopted, hurt Ghostbur so badly, Ghostbur still felt happy for his son.)


End file.
